By Her Side
by MaggieJaggie
Summary: When Juliet O'Hara finds out that she is pregnant, she has no idea what to do. SHULES!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

How could Juliet do this? She let herself get pregnant. Her eyes concentrated on the small stick in her hand. The two blue lines looked back at her as if they were smirking. Juliet felt a giant pit in her stomach. She was too young, she was only 24. Her head pounded as she wrapped the pregnancy test in toilet paper and threw it away. Juliet looked in the mirror at herself; her hair wasn't done, nor her make-up. She began doing her hair as she thought of the dad. Her whole body cringed at the thought of him. _How could you do this? Especially with him! _Juliet scolded herself. His face floated around her brain; the brown hair, the brown eyes, his same stupid smirk. Juliet moaned, pulling out the last few knots in her hair.

Juliet shuffled to the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of orange juice. She chugged it down and sat at her table. A sigh escaped her lungs and she lay her head on her arms. She stood up and walked into her room, pulling an outfit out of her closet. Juliet slid it on and checked the time. 9:30 AM, she'd have to leave for work soon. She grabbed her purse, trudged towards the door, opened in and left, pulling the door shut behind her.

At the Santa Barbara Police Department, Juliet sat down at her desk, hoping that Shawn, her co-worker and father to the baby in her stomach, wouldn't see her. He was across the station, eating a bag of pretzels. Juliet hid herself behind the desktop on her desk, hoping her wouldn't come over. She heard footsteps walking towards her desk. Juliet looked up, there he was, smirk and everything.

Her shoulders fell. "Shawn, I... You-" Juliet couldn't find the right words. He looked at her, confused.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, his smirk turning into a frown. _Damn he's cute. _Juliet thought immediately shaking the thought away. She nodded, turning away from him, she played with the thought of telling him.

"I just need to talk to you after work." She told causally. Shawn smirked, nodded and walked away. Juliet sighed and looked at her stomach, soon it would be big and round.

After a few hours, the thought of telling Shawn seemed terrorizing. What would he think? Would he be happy? Juliet doodled on her notepad, the station was slow, and almost silent. She gathered her things and left the station for a lunch break. There was a bench on the side of the building, Juliet sat down and took a sandwich from her purse. The same light footsteps sounded beside her. She took a deep breath and turned to see Shawn.

"Can't stay away from me, can you?" Juliet smiled falsely. Shawn shrugged and sat down next to her.

"Want to talk now?" he asked, he seemed worried. Juliet looked down at her shoes, studying them.

"I guess if we have to." she mumbled the last part. Shawn waited for her to continue. "Remember two weeks ago, when I stayed at your house?" Juliet asked shakily. He nodded, seeing where she was going. "Well," Juliet took a deep breath, she felt a lump in her throat and a deep pit in her stomach. "I took a test this morning, and it was positive." she felt a tear in her eye.

Shawn's eyes widened, she couldn't tell if he were happy or angry. Juliet smiled, trying not to look like she was about to cry. Shawn's eyes fell on her stomach. "You're pregnant?" he asked. Juliet nodded, a tear fell down her cheek. He wiped it away, a smile on his face. Juliet looked up at him, she scooted farther away, feeling angry that he let this happen.

"Are you happy?" Shawn asked, still in shock.

Juliet shrugged, looking down at her shoes again. "Are you happy?" she asked softly.

Shawn was silent. He was thinking. "Well, if you're happy, then I'm happy." he smiled. It seemed cheesy, but Juliet excepted it. She nodded, stood up and walked away, not asking anymore questions.

Shawn stood up and called after her. "Juliet! We still need to talk!" he called. Juliet sped up but he caught up to her. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him. Juliet looked away from him.

"So, are 'we' anything?" Shawn asked awkwardly.

Juliet shrugged, "I need to think." she said, turning away from him and leaving. She strode into the station, carrying herself elegantly. Shawn stood dead in his tracks, watching her walk away. Juliet sat back down at her desk and started typing up reports. Her head was clogged with questions, scenarios and anything that didn't have to do with work. Her eyes darted around the station, looking for Shawn. Part of her really liked him but the other, stronger, part cringed at the thought of living with him, being with him, raising a child with him. Juliet shook her head, in attempt to clear her thoughts. She finished typing a report and looked away from her computer. Her eyes fell on Shawn. He looked hurt, sad, angry. Just as she began to feel sorry for him, she peeled her eyes away from him.

After a few hours of thinking, Juliet gathered her things and quickly left, hoping not to be noticed by Shawn. She reached for the handle of her green Volkswagen Bug, as she heard Shawn calling her name. Regretting it, she turned to face him.

"We _need_ to talk." Shawn said seriously. Juliet moaned, cursing under her breath.

"Shawn, I told you-" Juliet began, but she was cut off by Shawn.

"I don't care, we _need_ to talk, now." He repeated, emphasizing "need" again. Juliet's body untensed a bit, but still stayed on alert. Shawn, noticing her calming down, reached for her hand.

Juliet quickly pulled her hand away, "Shawn," she warned sternly.

He nodded, "Can we go out and talk?" he pleaded. Juliet sighed, she'd allow it. Shawn and Juliet drove to a fast food restaurant and met up inside. Shawn offered to pay but Juliet insisted she'd pay for herself. They sat down at a table with their greasy food and began talking.

"You haven't answered my question." Shawn blurted out, almost rudely. Juliet played with a french fry as she thought of something to say.

"Shawn," she began, "What happened a few weeks ago, was unintentional. It didn't mean anything to me. It was an accident." She continued.

Shawn's face fell a bit. "Juliet, we- I thought..." he couldn't find the words to say.

"I'm sorry if it meant something to you but, if I could go back, I wouldn't have gotten drunk that night, I wouldn't have stayed with you, and I wouldn't be pregnant now." she explained simply.

Shawn nodded, he cleared his throat and changed the subject. "Will you need any help?" he asked, obviously fighting back tears.

Juliet shrugged, "A lot can happen in nine months." Juliet gathered her trash and left the table, leaving him with that statement.

Shawn didn't know whether or not that was a good thing or a bad thing.

_**And thus ends chapter 1. **_

_**Review! PM! Tell me if I should continue it! :)**_

_**I will probably start Chapter 2 tomorrow!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

It was basically dark out, when Juliet drove home. She hated seeing Shawn so hurt, but she had to be strong. She wasn't going to let Shawn be with her just because he had gotten her pregnant. She drove home thinking about her living with him and sleeping next to him. She felt her body shudder. Juliet pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex. She went up the two flights of stairs and unlocked her door.

Her apartment felt empty, now that it would be housing tow, maybe three. Juliet dropped he purse onto the ground and sunk onto the couch. All of the stress that day had decided to come out now. Her eyes filled with tears and fell down her face. She couldn't help but wonder what she would do without someone else with her. Even if it was, shudder, Shawn.

_He's not THAT bad._ Juliet tried to convince herself. _Maybe you should give him a chance._ Her conscience told her. Juliet looked around for her phone, and grabbed it. She dialed Shawn's number and stared at the phone. 555-9811, it even sounded good. Her heart pounded, as she played with the thought of clicking "Talk". She felt her fingers shake as she clicked the green button. The phone rang a few rings and Shawn picked up.

"Jules! Hey!" He answered, as if nothing had happened twenty minutes ago.

"H-Hey... uh... Shawn? I was... uh... thinking that..." Juliet's voice trailed off.

"Jules, are you okay?" Shawn quickly asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I just don't think that... I, uh, gave you a... fair chance." Juliet stuttered, feeling dumb and regretting calling.

"Well, I guess so." Shawn held himself back from saying, "Well, DUH!"

"I th-think we should talk tomorrow." Juliet suggested, hoping he would agree.

"Yeah, of course." he agreed.

"Goodnight, Shawn." Juliet could feel herself fall for him.

"Yeah, uh, sleep well. Get rested, you know, for the baby." Shawn stuttered, hanging up.

Juliet hung up and sighed. There was just something about him that made her want to be with him. He cared for her, and would hate if something bad happened to her. Juliet wiped the remnants of her meltdown off of her face. The way Shawn got nervous whenever they talked, or the way he would flirt with her non-stop, was just too irresistible.

_Maybe we were meant to be._ Juliet sighed.

* * *

The next day Juliet woke later, it was Sunday; her only day off. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and rolled out of bed. Her eyelids were heavy, and she had just realized that she'd had a pounding headache. She glanced down at her stomach as if she were expecting it to look five month pregnant. Juliet slowly walked into the kitchen and made a cup of coffee and sat down at her table, recalling Shawn and Juliet's conversation last night.

Juliet's eyes wandered around the kitchen, catching the time, 9:12 AM. A moaned rose in her throat, exiting slowly. She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes, trying to stop her headache. As she felt some relief, the phone rang. Juliet looked over at the caller ID that read "Shawn". She reached for the phone and answered it.

"Hey Shawn." her voice sounded tired and raspy.

"Hi Jules, are you okay?" Shawn asked.

"I'm fine. I just woke up, that's all." Juliet replied. "What's up?"

"I was thinking about meeting at Perkins for breakfast. It's real close to you." Shawn explained.

Knowing she would regret it, Juliet replied, "Why don't you come here? I already have coffee and I can make some eggs."

The other line was silent for a second, he was probably shocked at the offer. "Yeah, okay. I'll be over soon." Shawn replied. They each said goodbye and hung up.

Juliet stood up from the table and walked into her room to get ready. She dressed herself and quickly did her make-up, knowing that Shawn didn't live far away.

There was a knock on the door. Juliet shuffled towards the door and opened it, Shawn's face greeted her.

"Hey Jules!" he smiled. Juliet opened the door wider for Shawn to enter.

"I was just about to make some eggs. Do you like scrambled?" She asked. Shawn nodded, sitting down on her couch. Juliet handed him a mug of steaming coffee and started making eggs. The air was silent and filled with awkwardness. Shawn played with a button on his shirt.

After the eggs were done, Juliet brought two plates and forks over to the couch. "Eat up!" she smiled, sitting down on the other side of the couch.

"So," Shawn began, "How are you feeling?" he asked, in a caring voice.

"I just have an _awful _headache." Juliet complained, rubbing her temples again.

Shawn nodded. "I read online that it's common to get headaches early in the pregnancy." Shawn told.

Juliet raised her eyebrows, "You did research?" she asked, a smile playing at her lips.

Shawn's face turned a slight shade of pink. "I was worried." he looked down at his eggs and played with them. "I wanted to know everything I could about it." he explained.

Juliet's heart melted a bit. Did he actually care _that_ much? She nodded, lost in her own thoughts. She continued rubbing her temples.

"It said the best thing to do is kiss your true love." Shawn joked, his smile turning when Juliet gave him a sharp look. He changed the subject. "Do you want a boy or a girl?" he asked.

Juliet shrugged. It didn't matter to her. She wasn't even sure she _wanted _a baby. The room went quiet again. Shawn continued to pick at the remnants of his scrambled eggs as Juliet thought.

_Shawn cared so much that he did research. He never researches anything. _Juliet pondered. She felt like thanking him for caring so much. Juliet turned to face Shawn, his eyes were still focused on his eggs. Juliet tried to find the right words to say.

"S-Shawn?" She began. Shawn looked up. "I am so sorry that I've been so short with you. The fact that you care so much about me, means so much." Juliet smiled, tears coming to her eyes.

Shawn smiled, "Well I was really worried." he responded.

Juliet grabbed Shawn's hand, sending chills down her back. She leaned in close and pressed her lips against his. Shawn sat still for a second, shocked, but wrapped his arms around Juliet's neck. The kiss was flawless. Juliet didn't want to stop kissing him. She cursed her small lungs for needing air. Shawn pulled away from the ten seconds of heaven and stared at Juliet, shocked. Juliet smiled, "Well, my headache is gone."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Immediately, Juliet was overcome with regret. She fumbled with the dishes on the table and the cups of coffee, picking them up and bringing them to the sink. Shawn was still silent. Juliet pretended to be busy with the dishes in the kitchen, grabbing clean ones from the cabinets and washing them. Shawn appeared behind her quietly and spoke, making her jump. She pushed the hair out of her face, she wanted to smile, but tried to be strong. Her stomach was fluttery from the passionate kiss.

"Jules, you don't have to do this." Shawn smiled; she _always _got flustered, but it was so cute the way she handled it.

"Do what?" She played dumb, resisting the urge to kiss him again.

"You know, get all flustered about what just happened. It was just a kiss." Shawn reasoned.

_A wonderful, passionate, amazing, spontaneous, kiss. _She thought. Juliet had never experienced that type of spark before.

"No, Shawn. It- I.. It was a kiss, kiss. Not some regular kiss. It wasn't supposed to-" She stuttered.

Shawn cut her off. "-Be wonderful_._" he joked, a chuckle escaped his mouth. Juliet sighed and giggled. She resisted kissing him again, knowing she would get more flustered.

"There." Juliet threw her arms in the air. "I gave you a fair chance. My conscience is happy again, you can leave." She joked.

"You felt guilty?" he played, this time laughing a bit. Juliet's face turned bright red, she turned back to cleaning the clean dishes.

Shawn smiled and came closer to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. His arms wrapped right around her slightly puffy stomach. Juliet turned around to face him; Shawn's arms stayed wrapped around her waist. She playfully wiped her watery soapy hand on his shirt. He dipped one hand in the soapy water and flicked it into Juliet's face, leaving bubbles on her nose. She scrunched up her face and wiped the bubbles off.

"Hey!" she giggled flicking the bubbles back onto his face.

Shawn let go of Juliet, "It's on!" he proclaimed, grabbing a handful of water and trowing it at Juliet. She squealed, turning on the water and grabbing the shower attachment on the sink. Her hand squeezed the button, spraying Shawn with water. He reached his hand over and turned the shower towards her.

"Take that!" he laughed as Juliet squealed. Shawn turned off the water and looked down at the puddle on the floor. "Now look at the mess you've made!" he joked. Juliet giggled and started walking to the bathroom to get towels. Her foot slipped and she fell backwards, Shawn catching her in his arms. "Careful!" he laughed, leaning in closer to kiss her. This time, Juliet embraced it, she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him for as long as she could.

Juliet's heart felt warm, it felt right to kiss Shawn this way. He was just so perfect for her and she knew it, but was he a good dad? Juliet pulled back from their amazing kiss. She stared into his hazel eyes, she wanted to kiss him again, so she did. Shawn picked her up, holding one hand under her legs and one under her head. He didn't break their kiss as he walked towards the couch, placing her there.

"I'll get the towels." he smiled, walking into her bathroom. Juliet sat on the couch, her brain was clogged with feelings. Guilt, Regret, Love, Happiness, Sadness, Anger. Shawn dropped the towels on the floor and cleaned up the mess. He put the wet towels in the laundry room and sat next to Juliet. He stared at her face, it looked stressed.

"Are you okay?" he asked, scooting closer to her.

Juliet pulled her knees close to her chest and hugged them. She placed her chin on them and sighed. "I don't know. I guess I'm stressed." Juliet admitted. "I don't even know if I want a baby." she continued, feeling like an awful soon-to-be-mother.

Shawn smiled, "I think you'll be a great mom, and I'll be a great..." his voice trailed off, he didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Dad." Juliet finished for him. A smile grew on his face.

"How about we call a doctor? So you can see how Juliet Jr. is doing." Shawn suggested handing her his phone.

Juliet nodded, she stood up from the couch and grabbed a phone book to find a Obstetrician's number.

Juliet dialed it into the phone and waited for an answer.

"Hello, This is the Santa Barbara Pregnancy Clinic, Carla speaking." Carla answered on the other end.

"Hi, I would like to schedule an appointment to get a pregnancy test done, and a check-up." Juliet explained.

"Okay, can I have your name please?" Carla asked kindly.

"Juliet O'Hara." She replied.

"Okay, we have an appointment for tomorrow at 5:00 PM. Is that okay?" the secretary asked.

Juliet thought for a second, "Yes, that'll be fine." she thanked Carla and hung up.

Shawn looked at her questioningly.

"I have an appointment tomorrow at 5:00 PM." she told.

"What about work?" he asked, knowing Juliet got off of work at 6:30 PM.

Juliet shrugged, "I'll think of something." she pushed the thought away. She sat back down on the couch and rested her head on the arm of the couch. Shawn sat down next to her and smiled.

"I think I'll go. I have to be at work soon." he told Juliet. She nodded as Shawn walked to the door. "See you soon." he said, waving goodbye.

Juliet sighed as she heard the door close. She didn't know why but tears filled her eyes, falling down her face. Everything that had happened in the past hour and a half wasn't supposed to. She was supposed to just talk with him and then be less guilty, not kiss. Juliet buried her face in the arm of the couch, letting her tears soak the fabric.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Juliet glanced at the clock, 4:30 PM. _I could cut out early. _Juliet thought. It was almost time for her appointment at the Obstetrician. She stood up from her desk and walked into Chief Vick's office.

"I need to leave early." Juliet blurted out.

Chief Vick raised her eyebrows. "What for?" she asked suspiciously.

Juliet thought quickly. "Mammogram." she regretting saying that. Chief Vick jumped a bit but nodded and dismissed her.

Juliet drove to the address where the pregnancy clinic was. She called Shawn to let him know that she was going. She walked into the clinic and sat down in the waiting room. There was a stack of parenting magazines on the table next to her. She grabbed one and skimmed through it, reading a section about "First Mommies". It had a lot of pictures of "Must Have Items", and lots of "Tips for Mommies". Juliet read over it a few times until a nurse called Juliet's name. She looked up and followed the nurse into a room.

"A doctor will be with you soon." the nurse told her closing the door to the room. Juliet looked around the small room. To her left was a bunch of screens, monitors, cords and machines. She only recognized one which was the ultrasound machine. Juliet sat on a small hospital bed and waited for the doctor to come inside.

There was a soft knock on the door and it swung open, a tall woman walked inside the room and greeted Juliet. "I'm Dr. Carmen. I will be your obstetrician throughout your pregnancy." She held out her hand for Juliet to shake it. Juliet smiled and shook her hand.

"So, your are here to get an official pregnancy test?" Dr. Carmen asked. Juliet nodded. "Okay, so I'm going to ask you to lay down and I will start the ultrasound process." Dr. Carmen explained, setting up the ultrasound machine.

Dr. Carmen got a bottle of blue gel and squirted it on Juliet's stomach, she rubbed it in then pulled a small device from the screen. Juliet stared at the monitor as Dr. Carmen placed the device on Juliet's stomach. The screen lit up blue and white. The doctor moved the device across Juliet's stomach, looking back at the screen and pressing buttons every so often. She stopped the device on one side of Juliet's stomach, a smile grew on her face.

"Here it is. There's your baby!" Dr. Carmen smiled, pointing at a small white circle on the screen. Juliet smiled a bit looking at the screen. Her heart swelled with pride as she thought about the living human inside her stomach.

After a few more minutes, Dr. Carmen stopped on the other side of Juliet's stomach. She looked at the monitor, a larger smile grew on her face. "Well, Juliet, if you look here also," Dr. Carmen started, "You'll see another baby." she announced. Juliet's mouth dropped a little bit, but she kept herself together.

"There's two? Like, twins?" Juliet asked, extremely surprised. Dr. Carmen nodded, the smile remaining on her face.

"They are _both_ very healthy. They look about eight weeks." She told Juliet, turning off the ultrasound machine. Juliet sat up and pulled down her shirt, a pit forming in her stomach. Dr. Carmen helped her up and led her out of the room. "We are going to need to see you in two weeks, to check on everything." The doctor informed her. Juliet nodded and thanked her. "Good luck!" Dr. Carmen said waving goodbye to her.

* * *

Inside her house, Juliet sat down on her couch, hearing the phone ring in the kitchen. She stood up and trudged into the kitchen to answer the phone. The number 555-9811 was on the phone. _Crap. _Juliet imagined his reaction when he heard that he was being a dad to two children.

"Hello, Shawn." Juliet tried not to sound worried or scared.

"Hey Jules! How was your appointment?" Shawn asked.

"It was normal. I _am_ pregnant." Juliet told Shawn. She sat down on her couch, trying to sound normal.

"What's wrong? You sound sad." Shawn inquired.

"Dammit Shawn. You know me too well!" Juliet angered.

"What happened?" Shawn asked, concerned.

"There's two." Juliet blurted out. She figured she should tell him now, or he'd find out when Juliet was holding two babies in the delivery room.

"Twins?" Shawn exclaimed.

"Yup."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"We're- You're- We're having twins?"

"Yup."

The other line was silent for a second. "C-Can I come over?" Shawn asked quietly.

"Yeah, uh, sure." Juliet said. Shawn said he'd be over soon and hung up. Juliet grabbed a frozen meal from the freezer and started microwaving it. She waited for the meal to be done, sat at her table, and started eating.

Shawn walked right in, not even knocking. "Sorry." Shawn apologized, realizing what he'd done.

Juliet shrugged, "It's fine." she assured him, her mouth full of microwaved steak. Shawn sat down in front of her.

"So, are you okay?" Shawn asked.

Juliet nodded. "I'm just shocked." she replied.

"So, twins? That's awesome! One Juliet Jr. and one Shawn Jr.!" Shawn exclaimed excitedly.

Juliet looked at him surprised. "You're not scared? Or angry?" she asked.

"Of course not! Well, I'm kind of scared, but it'll be so fun!" Shawn smiled. He looked into Juliet's blue eyes. "Don't be so worried!" Shawn complained.

"Well, that's easy for you to say, you won't be carrying them for nine months." Juliet reasoned.

Shawn smiled at her, she was getting flustered as usual. "Juliet, calm down. It'll all be fine." Shawn assured her as she brought her tray to the trash can. She sat down on her couch, checking the time. It was only 7:00 PM but Juliet was exhausted. Her eyelids were heavy and she closed them, resting. Shawn sat down next to her, wrapping one arm around Juliet. She rested her head on his shoulder keeping her eyes closed. Shawn kissed her on the head and picked her up, cradling her. He walked her into her room and set her gently on her bed.

* * *

"Rest up. A double mommy like you deserves it." Shawn kissed her on the mouth and said goodbye. He slowly left her room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

The next day, Juliet woke up to her alarm sounding. She'd slept so soundly and woke up feeling rested. As she stood up, nausea hit her like a pound of bricks. Juliet grabbed her head, feeling dizzy. She sat back down on the bed taking in a deep breath. Her stomach churned around giving her the feeling like she was going to lose the last thing she ate. _This is going to be a long day._

* * *

Shawn rubbed his eyes looking around. He quickly sat up realizing where he was. How could he have done this? Shawn quickly got up from the couch that he was sleeping on. It was Juliet's couch! He fell asleep there! Shawn panicked, gathering his keys, hoping not to wake Juliet. He tip-toed towards the door hearing a gun click behind him.

* * *

Juliet heard keys jingle in the living room. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. She grabbed her gun from inside her nightstand and slowly walked into the living room, holding the gun in front of her. A figure was walking towards the door and reaching for the doorknob. Juliet cocked her gun.

"DON'T. MOVE." she commanded, her finger trembling on the trigger. The person turned around and revealed his face. "S-Shawn?" Juliet questioned.

"Jules, this is _definitely_ not what it looks like." Shawn stuttered.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Juliet exclaimed.

"Juliet, I- When I was here last night I sat on your couch for a second and I- I fell asleep, I guess. I was just about to leave, I promise." Shawn breathed.

Juliet eyed Shawn suspiciously. "You _slept_ here?" she asked.

Shawn nodded. "I know, it was completely irresponsible. I'm SO sorry." he apologized. Juliet sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Just go. Sorry, I need to get ready for work and get rid of this nausea." Juliet mumbled the last part.

Shawn nodded, apologized one more time, and left. Juliet moaned, sitting down at her table. She was to sick to eat, let alone go to work. Juliet looked around for the phone, playing with the idea of calling out sick. She decided against it considering she would have 12 weeks maternity leave off. She'd just power through the nausea.

At work, Juliet stopped by Chief Vick's office to tell her "the news". Chief Vick looked up from her computer.

"This better be good O'Hara. I'm very busy." Chief Vick told. It always seemed that she didn't like Juliet.

"Yesterday, I didn't actually get a mammogram." Juliet started. Chief Vick sighed. "I went to the Pregnancy Clinic." Juliet explained. Chief Vick raised her eyebrows, she looked almost angry. "I'm having twins." Juliet smiled weakly.

Her boss was speechless. Juliet tried to figure out if she was happy or angry. Chief Vick took in a deep breath, "Congrats." she congratulated simply. There was an awkward silent among them.

"Well then, I guess I'll go." Juliet suggested, standing up from her desk. She felt the same wave of sickness hit her again, but she didn't show it. She quickly made her way to her desk and sat down, taking a deep breath. Shawn was watching her concerned. He walked towards her.

"You okay?" he asked, yet again, showing the fact that he knew Juliet more than she did.

"Yeah, I just have some morning sickness, I think." Juliet admitted.

Shawn frowned, leaning in close to Juliet. He puckered his lips. Juliet pulled away from him, dodging his lips.

"Shawn! Not here! We'll get in trouble!" Juliet scolded.

Shawn smiled, "Fine. Okay, see you soon." Shawn said, kissing the air.

Juliet sighed, man did she want to kiss him.

_**This is a really long one, but I just got in the mood, so ya know!**_

_**Review for more! Give me feedback! Suggestions! Encouragement!**_

_**I know, twins was a total shocker! (That could be read sarcastically or not. lol) I actually thought of it right on the spot, so hoooorrraaay!**_

_**Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed. Your awesome!**_

_**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Juliet left the station at 6:00 PM and walked towards her car. She heard Shawn calling her name behind her.

"What, Shawn?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Did you want to go out to dinner, maybe?" he asked, trying to hide his nervousness.

Juliet felt her palms sweat and her heart beat speed up. She felt like saying yes but something was telling her to say how she really felt.

"Shawn, things are moving too fast between us." Juliet blurted out. Shawn looked around shocked.

"Jules, I-" he began, but Juliet cut him off.

"Shawn we need to just, slow down." Juliet admitted. She saw hurt in Shawn's eyes. He tried to say something.

"Y- You should've told me." he tried finding the right words to say.

Juliet sighed, holding her head in her hands. "I know, I just, didn't want to say it before. I'm sorry." Juliet looked up at his hurt face. "We just need to slow down, please." she repeated.

Shawn nodded, he didn't make eye contact with Juliet. She smiled at him, "I'll call you tomorrow." she promised, hugging him before she left, she wanted to kiss him, but stayed strong. Juliet climbed into her car and drove home.

* * *

Shawn stood in the parking lot for a second, trying to comprehend what had just happened. He watched Juliet get into her car and pulled away until the small green car disappeared. Shawn sighed looking down at his hands. _What am I doing wrong?_ Shawn wondered. Why didn't Juliet understand? Why was she pushing Shawn away? He walked back towards the office, scolding himself for "rushing things".

Inside the station, Shawn got ready to leave. He clocked out of the station, too hurt to make a snide comment to Lassie. Shawn got into his dad's truck and drove home. He really did love Juliet, but didn't know why Juliet didn't like him. He felt hurt, like Juliet didn't want him in their son/daughter's life, like Juliet didn't want him at all.

At home, Shawn sat down on his couch, looking around his pigsty of a house. It wasn't nearly as clean as Juliet's. Shawn sighed, feeling a large weight on his shoulders. He wasn't the type to cry, and he tried to stay tough, but the tears continued to flow, as he thought of Juliet. What was holding her back? There had to be something. Yes. That's what it was. Shawn could tell now, everything made more sense. Something was keeping her away from him. It had to be. Shawn wiped the tears from his face. He could figure it out, after all, he was a 'psychic'.

**This one is kind of short and I'm really sorry that I haven't posted in like a week. :( I've been soooooo busy, and I seriously mean it. I've had volleyball, drama and I just went to this drama festival like ALLL day! **

**I will be more consistent. Thanks for all of the reviews and views! :) You all rock!**

**P.S. Don't get too sad about this one. It'll get happier soon. Juliet will get more "open" with Shawn. I promise!**

**P.P.S I will write another chapter today and let you know on my IG ( Maggie_Jaggie) so keep an eye out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

About a week later, Juliet had to go back to the Obstetrician, on the doctor's orders. It was Sunday again and she had a day off. She couldn't fit into anymore of her clothes due to her already-large stomach. Nothing at all fit her. Not even loose shirts. An idea came to her, but she wasn't sure if she should do it. She sighed, looking around for her phone. When she found it she dialed in 555-9811.

A groggy voice answered, "Hello?" Shawn asked.

"Hi, Shawn." It felt weird saying his name, she had avoided him for the past week. "Uh, this is going to sound weird, but, could I borrow some clothes?" she chuckled a bit.

"Um, I guess. Why?" Shawn asked, sounding worried.  
"All of my clothes are too small. My stomach is too big now. I have to go to the doctor soon and I can't go with my stomach showing." she explained.

"Oh," Shawn laughed a bit, "Sure, I'll find my girly-est clothes." he joked. Juliet thanked him and left the house wearing her longest shirt, it still showed the bottom of her stomach.

Juliet stood at the entrance of Shawn's house and gently knocked on his door. He quickly answered as if he were waiting at the door. His arms held a few pairs of clothing.

"My mom bought me a few V-necks saying that it'd give me 'a feminine side' but I've never worn them, so they're yours." Shawn handed Juliet multiple colored shirts.

She smiled, "Could I change here? I have to go to the doctor after this, so..." her voice trailed off. Shawn nodded, opening the door wider so she could come inside. "Thanks." she smiled.

Juliet looked around his messy house. _Wow, he needs a woman's touch. _Juliet thought, making her way to the bathroom. She picked the light blue V-neck and pulled off her other shirt, slipping on the blue shirt. It was a little too long, but it was better than too short. Juliet looked down at her pants that were unbuttoned and unzipped, but still barely fit. The shirt covered her unzipped pants, which made her feel a bit more confident.

She walked out of the bathroom, smoothing down her new shirt. Shawn smiled at her, his eyes looked pained, and he had bags under them, like he hadn't slept in days. Juliet's heart sank. She felt really bad for him. The room was quiet and right as Shawn opened his mouth to say something, Juliet interrupted him.

"S-Shawn, after my appointment, do you want to come with me to shop for clothes and stuff?" she asked.

It seemed like the hurt in his eyes and the bags under his eyes disappeared. He nodded, "Yeah, sure. I'll go." he agreed to Juliet's offer. She nodded and left for her appointment.

At the Obstetrician, Juliet was called into a room where Dr. Carmen greeted her. "The signs of twins are already showing." she smiled a wide smile. Juliet lay on the hospital bed again and Dr. Carmen began. She got the same blue gel from a counter and applied some onto Juliet's stomach.

The same ultrasound routine was done and Dr. Carmen told her that the babies are healthy. Juliet smiled at the good news. Dr. Carmen helped Juliet sit up.

"I should be able to tell you their genders by about 16 weeks. You're about nine weeks, so, after a few more appointments I will tell you." The doctor explained. Juliet thanked the doctor.

"Take care!" the doctor said before Juliet left. She drove to Shawn's house and readied herself to knock on the door.

* * *

Shawn was surprised at the offer that Juliet had made him. She had been so unpredictable lately, so not herself, which made him more and more confident that something was up. He was hoping to get some clue about it while the were shopping, but didn't get his hopes up. Juliet was a hard person to read.

After an hour and a half, Juliet knocked on his door. He quickly walked towards the door, opening it only to find Juliet on the verge of tears.

* * *

Juliet lifted her hand up to knock on the door, she felt nervous. As her hand connected with the door, reality struck her. She was going to have two children soon, and no one to help her with it, yet. She was only 24 and she was having twins. She could feel her eyes fill with tears. The door opened and Juliet tried to hide the fact that she was crying. Shawn stared at her blankly. Juliet shook away the tears.

"I'm fine." she answered the question he didn't ask. Juliet walked inside without being asked and sat on his couch, holding her head in her hands. Shawn followed Juliet to the couch, not knowing what to say.

"T-That doesn't look fine." he joked nervously.

Juliet looked up from her hands. She tried to find something to say. "Shawn, I need you. I need you in my life. I need you to help me take care of the twins when they're born. I need you to be with me. I, just, need you." he voice quieted down once she realized she was yelling a bit. The words just kept pouring out of her mouth. "I want us to be a family, to be together, and be perfect. I... love you." The rant took a sharp turn. Shawn was still stunned.

"I.. Uh, Jules, I.." he smiled at his foolish self.

"Shawn, I want to marry you."

**DUN DUN DAAAAAAAAAAA! Hope you enjoyed this, cuz I did!**

**I MIIIIIGGGHHHHT write another chapter after I come back from the store.**

**This chapter is for everyone that reviewed about wanting Juliet to let him in more. :) **

**REVIEWWWWWWWW! :)**

**P.S I was thinking that anyone that reviews this chapter or Chapter 5, I'll respond too all of them. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Juliet felt her stomach flop. What had she just said? Shawn stared at Juliet in utter shock. He held Juliet's hand in his, rubbing the top of it.

"Jules, even _I _can't move _that_ fast!" Shawn admitted, once he'd found the right words. "We still have things that we need to work out!" he stared into her dazed eyes. Juliet didn't say anything or react at all. "Jules, I know what you're feeling right now is just something that'll dim down a bit and then, your true feelings will actually come out. But right now, your probably just experiencing hormone changes." Shawn explained sounding sophisticated. Juliet blinked a few times and nodded.

"I, my- You were just so..." Juliet sighed, trying to find the right thing to say. "I didn't mean to say the last part, my mouth just kept moving and... I don't even know why I said that. It's so hypocritical to what I said before, and... I'm sorry." Juliet apologized sincerely. Shawn smiled. He felt as if Juliet was holding something else back. Juliet stared at Shawn's eyes, she could've kissed him right then, his lips were right there calling her.

"Why don't we just go to the store?" Juliet broke the stare. Shawn agreed with a nod and stood up from the couch. "I'll go clean up my face," Juliet pointed to her running make-up, "Got any mascara?" she chuckled.

Shawn shook his head, "Sorry."

Juliet drove to a maternity wear store and parked her car in the parking lot. She got out of the car, holding her stomach at the bottom. She walked into the store holding Shawn's hand. Inside, they were greeted by a young woman who was very cheerful.

"Hello there! Is there anything I can help you with today?" The lady asked. Juliet looked at Shawn as if she were consulting him about the question.

"No, we're fine." Juliet answered, walking towards a rack of clothes. Shawn closely followed, squeezing Juliet's hand. The rack was labeled, "Clearance!". Juliet searched through the clothes until she found a few that looked good.

"Shawn, look at this one!" Juliet held up a yellow shirt to her chest, looking down at it. "This is so cute!" she smiled.

Shawn nodded, "How much is it?" he looked around the shirt for a tag. There was a small sticker on the sleeve that read $24.99. "Damn, I could _make_ that for cheaper!" Shawn joked.

"And I thought they were on clearance!" Juliet laughed. She tucked the shirt under her arm and continued searching through the rack. There were lots of dresses that looked good, so Juliet picked out a few and turned to Shawn. "I'll go try these on, you wait here and..." Juliet's voice trailed off before turning around and walking towards the dressing rooms.

* * *

_What is up with Juliet? _Shawn thought as he waited for her to finish trying the clothes on. He sat down in one of the chairs by the changing room. He tried to think of anything that could be bothering her. His thoughts were interrupted by Juliet walking out of the dressing room wearing the yellow shirt that she had gotten from the rack. A large smile was shining across her face. Shawn raised his eyebrows and smiled. "That looks really good." he complimented, still a bit lost in his own thoughts. Juliet smiled doing a quick 360.

"I'll get this one, definitely." Juliet told Shawn. She walked back into the dressing room and tried on more clothes. Shawn played with the buttons on his shirt trying to decipher Juliet. Something about her was completely different. She wasn't the Juliet Shawn knew. There was something holding her back, something causing her to push Shawn away like this. He was determined to find out.

* * *

Once Juliet had finished trying everything on, she walked to the register with Shawn. She ended up buying two shirts and two dresses. They paid for the items and left the store. Juliet climbed into her car and started the engine, glancing over at Shawn. He was looking out the window, being unusually quiet. Juliet began driving back to Shawn's house, trying to avoid the awkward silence that had overcome the vehicle.

Juliet parked in Shawn's driveway and stepped out of the car. Shawn did the same and they walked up to Shawn's door. "Shawn?" Juliet blurted out right as he was about to say something.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm sorry about today. It was just so sudden and I feel awful." Juliet apologized.

"It's fine." Shawn smiled, "I understand." he continued, wanting to ask her what was up. "And, Jules?" he finally mustered up the courage to ask.

"Yes?"

"Never mind." Shawn sighed.

Juliet looked at Shawn, leaning in close to kiss him. She kissed him softly on his lips and said good-bye. "We'll talk tomorrow." Juliet promised. She walked back towards her car not turning around.

**Another short one. **

**Thanks to Cap R. Man for pointing out a flaw in my story! It is now fixed.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Review! I love feedback! From encouragement to suggestions I love them all!**

**Chapter 8 will be up soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was 12:00 when Juliet woke up. She felt a wave of nausea linger in her stomach, threatening to make her lose her last meal. It had been a week since Juliet had talked to Shawn. She hated the fact that they had to have such an on and off relationship, but knew it was better than having a real, committed relationship.

Juliet was now ten weeks pregnant and her stomach had already grown to the size of someone that was five months pregnant. She had switched to working from 2:00 PM to 10:00 PM instead of 10:00 AM to 6:00 PM. It helped her 'have a slower morning' as the doctor recommended. She rolled off of her couch that she fell asleep on last night. The nausea became a bit stronger, causing Juliet to take in a deep breath. She held her stomach and sat on the edge of the couch. Juliet stood up from the couch again, taking deep, steady breaths. She walked towards the kitchen and got a boiled egg from the fridge.

After about an hour, Juliet got dressed in her room and checked the time. It was 12:30 PM. Juliet moaned quietly, grabbed her purse, and left for work. It was a cold afternoon, the first one of November. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself in attempt to warm up. She climbed into her car, turned on the heat, and drove to the station.

At the station, Juliet walked inside, passing Shawn on the way in. He stopped, "Hey, Jules! I'm headed to investigate a crime scene. Wanna come?" he offered.

"No, I have my own work to do. Thanks." Juliet replied shortly. She walked inside and sat down on her desk, starting on paperwork. There was a huge pile of paper, and none of it was finished. Juliet moaned and started filling in reports. It was her least favorite thing to do yet, she always found herself doing it. She occasionally glanced at the time, but tried not to.

About an our later, Juliet felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She quickly pulled it out of her pocket and checked it. There was a text from Shawn. It read: _HR0L LOFMSPPRF!_ Juliet tilted her head and wrote back, _Shawn are you drunk?_ She turned back to her paperwork. There was a quick reply from Shawn. _No Jule6s beeen kifnaipped send hrlp to crimeir scebne!_

Juliet quickly stood up from her chair, running to Chief Vick's office. "Karen! Shawn's been kidnapped! He sent me a text!" Juliet panted. Chief Vick's eyes widened and she quickly stood up from her chair. Lassiter overheard and quickly followed behind them. Juliet texted back to Shawn, _On our way! _As the team got into police cars and zoomed off to the crime scene that Shawn had gone to. Her phone vibrated again and Juliet looked at the text. _Loive you juiless! _She smiled and texted back, _Love you too! _The rest of the ride Juliet held the phone to her chest, trying to hold back the tears brimming in her eyes.

* * *

**Guys I'm so sorry that I haven't written in so long. I've been very busy! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but ya know! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I really enjoy long reviews but even if you just write, "Good" or "Bad" or "update" I'll be happy! Thanks! **

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I'm thankful for you all, and thankful for reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Juliet didn't wait for the car to stop, she bolted out of the car and looked around. "Where's the crime scene?" she questioned in a panic. Chief Vick pointed to an apartment several feet away from them. Juliet rushed to the apartments and turned back to Chief Vick that was surprisingly close behind. "What floor?" Juliet asked, walking into the lobby.

"Floor three." Chief Vick told. Juliet quickly nodded, leading the way again to the third floor. They went through the first door in the hallway. It was the crime scene. The room was empty, besides the body of course. Chief Vick signaled for Lassiter to search the other rooms while she brought Juliet to look in the other apartments. Juliet took out her phone and texted Shawn. _Where are you?_ She waited for a response as they searched the second room in the hallway. The apartment was set up normally and there was nothing suspicious anywhere.

Lassiter walked into the apartment. "I'm going to check the security footage, find out what room they went to." Lassiter told. Chief Vick nodded, giving her 'okay'. She and Juliet knocked on the next apartment door, hoping for an answer, so they wouldn't have to pick the lock. No answer. Juliet knocked again.

"SBPD, open up!" she called, knocking on the door as loud as possible. "Pick the lock." Juliet sighed, turning to Chief Vick. Chief crouched down and picked the lock. There was a soft _Click!_ Juliet opened the door and looked around. "SBPD!" Juliet called, drawing her gun from her belt. Chief Vick followed close behind checking each room on the left. There was a closed door where the bedroom should be. Juliet tried to open it but it was locked. She looked towards Chief Vick, who nodded. Juliet kicked down the door to find Shawn, tied to a chair, a gun to his head.

"Freeze!" Juliet screamed at the man holding the gun.

"Don't move, or I shoot." the man threatened, his voice shaking.

Juliet looked at Shawn's surprisingly calm face. He stared at Juliet, concentrating on her.

"Lower your weapon." Juliet commanded. The man didn't listen. "Sir, if you don't lower your weapon, I will be forced to shoot you." Juliet warned, holding her gun in line with his right eye. Shawn widened his eyes as if he were trying to tell Juliet something. He moved his arm around slowly, then pushed it to the side, elbowing the man in his leg. He cursed in pain, turning to face Shawn. Anger burned in his eyes. Juliet rushed towards the man, grabbing the gun from him. She threw it behind her and pinned his arm behind his back. The man struggled, but Juliet held his arms behind his back. She handcuffed him and 'handed him off' to Chief Vick. Juliet looked at Shawn's face, bruised on almost a whole side. She wrapped her arms around him, not wanting to let go.

She pulled away a little bit, still keeping her arms around him. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned. Shawn nodded. He pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her on the head. "We need to talk... later." Juliet blurted out. She kissed him on the mouth and led him out of the room, holding his hand tighter than before.

* * *

Juliet knocked on the door to questioning room 3. Shawn was in there giving his statement. She slowly opened the door and sat down on the other side of the table. Shawn was quickly scratching words into the paper. She didn't even know if Shawn noticed her. "Shawn?" Juliet began.

Shawn looked up from the few papers he was filling out. "Hi Jules." he answered blandly. He continued writing his statement.

"Shawn, we need to talk... about us." Juliet said softly. Shawn looked up.

"Look, Jules, if this is another one of your 'I can't be with you' talks, I don't want to hear it. I can't deal with that right now." Shawn snapped.

Juliet was a bit taken back by Shawn's impenitence, but she knew she deserved it. "No, Shawn. It's actually the complete opposite." Juliet chuckled. Shawn fixed his gaze on Juliet. "Today I realized how torn up I would be without you. Imagining you not being here, with me, it was just... so... unnerving, I guess." Juliet admitted. Shawn continued to stare at Juliet, a smile playing at his lip. "Shawn, what I'm trying to say is, I think that, even though I say that 'It's hormones' and 'I didn't mean it', I actually mean everything, nice, I've ever said to you." She smiled. Shawn stared at her in awe.

"Jules, I..." He started. Juliet was quiet. "I've been waiting for you to say that." he smiled. "Because," he fiddled around with the pen in his hand, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

**DUN DUN DAAAAA! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I will update tomorrow! **

**Please review and have a great Sunday!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Juliet stared blankly at Shawn. A smile grew on her face. "Okay, you tricked me. Way to get revenge, Shawn." she chuckled. Shawn lowered his brow.

"No, Jules, seriously. I want to marry you." he continued. Shawn clicked his pen over and over again.

"S-Shawn." She whispered, feeling tears well up in her eyes for the umpteenth time today. She shook her head trying to find the right words. All she could do was shake her head. A lump grew in her throat. "Shawn." was all she could manage to squeak out. Shawn stared at her, concerned. "No, Shawn. We can't just go forward like that. All I was saying was that-" Shawn cut her off.

"-You loved me." Shawn completed her sentence flawlessly.

"But, I don't want to marry you! Not now anyways!" Juliet didn't realize her voice had raised.

"Not ever." Shawn mumbled, not meaning it.

Juliet clicked her tongue. She grabbed Shawn's hand. "I _do _love you, and I meant everything I said before, but you're looking too far into it." Juliet explained.

Shawn sighed and turned back to his paperwork. The room remained silent for a few seconds. Juliet raised Shawn's hand to her lips and softly kissed it. "We'll talk when your done." she whispered, setting his hand back on the table. She walked out of the room and exited the station.

At her home, Juliet fell onto her couch and closed her eyes. She felt herself weave in and out of sleep until she'd fallen into a deep slumber.

* * *

It was 1:00 AM when Juliet woke up to a knock on the door. It was a late hour, so Juliet grabbed her gun and slowly approached the door. She pulled it open to see Shawn's shivering body at the door. She breathed a sigh of relief, opening the door wider for Shawn to enter. He walked in rubbing his hands together in order to warm himself. Juliet sat back down on the couch she'd fallen asleep on, trying to keep herself awake.

"So, what are you doing here?" Juliet asked, trying to sound as nice as possible.

"You said we'd talk later," Shawn looked at his watch, "It's later." he stated matter-of-factually, his same smirk curled at his lips.

Juliet couldn't help but smile at him. "I meant, like, tomorrow later, not midnight." she defended.

"Actually it's 1:00." Shawn corrected, promptly followed by a moan from Juliet.

"Can I please sleep?" Juliet begged. "A wise man once told me that 'A double mommy deserves rest'." Juliet mimicked in his voice.

Shawn smiled, he sat down next to Juliet wrapping his arm around her. She rested her head on Shawn's shoulder, closing her eyes.

* * *

The next morning Juliet woke up in her bed, her head lay perfectly against Shawn's shoulder. She didn't dare look at the time. _Shawn would've been awake by now, _Juliet reasoned, but the blinding sun shining through the windows told her differently. As she moved to turn over and check the time, Shawn's arm flopped over her, snuggling her tight. Her eyes barely caught glimpse of the time. 9:07 AM, there was still time until Shawn would have to leave.

Juliet scooted up on the bed until her face was level with his. She gently gave him a "wake up" kiss. Shawn's eyes popped open, a smile growing on his face.

"Morning." Juliet barely whispered, their lips millimeters apart. Shawn stared at her, probably surprised that Juliet was flustered.

"Hey Jules. What time is it?" he asked. Juliet shushed him.

"It's only 9:10. You have, like, twenty minutes." Juliet hugged his neck.

Shawn gently kissed her on the cheek and rolled out of Juliet's bed, leaving Juliet laying alone in the seemingly colder bed.

* * *

"Jules I'm going. See ya." Shawn bent over and kissed Juliet's puffy stomach. Juliet stared at Shawn, not wanting him to leave. Shawn smiled and left the room. Juliet glanced at the time. She would have to get ready for work soon. Her mind was unusually clear for the first time in what felt like a decade. Juliet reached her arm to the ground and grabbed her bathrobe. She wrapped it around herself and walked into the kitchen. The smell of pancakes filled her nose. A plate of pancakes lay on the counter with a small note on the side of the plate. It read, _Enjoy! See you at work, Sunshine!_

Juliet smiled; her was so thoughtful. She grabbed the plate and began eating. After she was finished, she quickly got dressed and left her apartment.

At the station, Shawn greeted her with a smile, resisting the urge to kiss her. "Did you like the pancakes?" asked her. Juliet nodded, a smiled growing wider on her face. She sat down at her desk, checking a file next to her keyboard. It had all of the things that she'd have to do for today. She looked inside the folder to find a bunch of blank report papers. A moan escaped her throat, rumbling in her mouth. Shawn looked inside and cringed.

"Do you think Chief's mad at me? All she's done is give me reports to fill out. Not a single case." Juliet asked Shawn. He shrugged.

"How 'bout I help you?" he asked, smiling a sweet, loving smile.

"No, I didn't mean... I was just..." Shawn cut Juliet off by pulling up a chair. He winked at her; it was the only thing he could do inside the station.

**Thank for your patience!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**If i get 2 more reviews on this chapter I will try my best to post Chapter 11 today!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Shawn filled out his second report, making it into a paper airplane and throwing it at Juliet. She gasped and groaned, opening up the report. "Shawn, this is official paper! Not crafting material!" she scolded. Shawn couldn't help but laugh. "Why don't you just go back to doing nothing?" Juliet suggested. Shawn smiled and stood up from Juliet's desk. He quickly squeezed Juliet's hand and walked into Chief Vick's office. Juliet sighed and turned back to her paperwork. Only a few more reports to go.

After twenty more excruciating minutes, Juliet was finished filling out paperwork. She looked at the time, it was just barely 2:00. Shawn would be leaving soon, and Juliet would be left alone to do more paperwork. Shawn looked over at Juliet, tilting his head towards the door, signaling for Juliet to meet him outside. She nodded, a smile playing at her lips. Juliet waited for Shawn to leave and stood up a few seconds later, walking out to the parking lot. Shawn stood by his truck, waiting.

He smiled when he caught glimpse of Juliet. Juliet walked towards him, getting pulled into a hug. She looked up into Shawn's warm eyes, pushing her lips against his. "I'll see you after work." Shawn said, not even pulling his lips off of hers yet. Juliet pulled away from their kiss and walked back into the station.

Juliet was immediately greeted by Chief Vick. She jumped and looked outside to see if Chief Vick could have seen them kiss, from where she was standing. Luckily, Chief couldn't. "O'Hara, we have a case down at Westmont College. Someone turned up dead, I'll explain on the way there." Karen explained quickly, grabbing her arm and bringing her to a cop car.

On the way there, Karen explained everything. "There was a young male, mid-twenties, turned up dead in the middle of the campus hallway. No one has left the building since he was found dead." She told. Juliet listened carefully. The car came to a stop in front of a university surrounded by cop cars, ambulances, and firetrucks.

Juliet got out of the car and crossed the crime scene tape with Chief Vick. They entered the hallway where the body was found. A pale body lay in front of them, outlined in tape and a series of people were taking pictures. There was a few stab wounds by the man's stomach.

"I'll go talk with some people." Juliet told Chief Vick. She nodded and Juliet left to check the dorm where the man was found dead by. Inside, Juliet found two hysterical girls. She walked over to them and smiled. "Hello, I'm detective O'Hara. Do you think one of you could tell me who this man is?" Juliet asked, trying to keep a smile.

"His name is Roy Wards. He was my boyfriend." One of the girls told. Juliet nodded, writing down the info on a notepad.

"Do you know anyone that would have anything against Roy?" She asked, a warm smile was held on her face.

"There might have been one person." The girls exchanged looks.

"Garret Salter." one of them chimed in. Juliet wrote the name down on her notepad.

"Does he live in this building? Or anyone near it?" Juliet questioned. Both girls nodded.

"He lives on the second floor, first room on the left." one of them replied. Juliet nodded, thanked the girls and left. She walked upstairs to the second floor and knocked on the first door on the left.

A young man answered. "Hello." he smiled noticing that Juliet was a cop. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

Juliet shook her head, "Do you mind if I come in?" she asked. The man nodded and opened the door wider.

"So," Juliet continued sitting down on a couch, "Someone named Roy Wards was found dead today. I talked to his girlfriend and she said that you might have a reason to commit this crime." Juliet tried to break the news to him easily.

His face flushed to a dark shade of red. He stared at her for a second, mumbling something under his breath.

"Do you have anything you want to say?" Juliet smiled, trying to calm him down.

Garret shook his head. His breathing sped up and he began walking towards Juliet. He picked up a knife and held it up in the air.

"Garret, let's not do anything that we regret now." Juliet tried to calm him. She stood up and reached for the knife in his hand. He pulled it away. Juliet backed towards the door, holding her hands in the air. Behind her, she reached for the doorknob and twisted it, only to find that it was locked. Garret inched closer, aiming the knife for her pregnant stomach.

"Listen Garret, you can probably tell that I'm pregnant, right." she began reasoning. He barely nodded. "So, you know that if you kill me you will get charged with murder of two people, not even counting Roy." she continued.

"I didn't kill Roy!" he shouted, pulling his arm back. He threw his arm forward, plunging the sharp knife into Juliet stomach. She fell to the ground, clenching her stomach, feeling blood drip onto her hands. Garret ran towards the window and jumped out of it.

Juliet pressed the 'mayday' button in her walkie talkie, and waited for someone to answer.

Chief Vick answered. "O'Hara, what's your 20?" She asked.

"Second floor, first door on the left." Juliet replied. She reached for the lock on the door and unlocked it.

"On my way." she assured Juliet.

The door flung open and Chief Vick gasped, helping Juliet up. "I need an EMS here ASAP. Stab wound." Chief Vick told into her walkie talkie.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to look for something to stop the bleeding." Chief said looking around. She came back holding a few towels. Chief wrapped them around the knife, knowing not to pull it out.

"Chief, the babies." Juliet looked down at her stomach, feeling warm tears well up in her eyes.

"They're fine, right now we need to focus on getting the bleeding to stop." she told her, holding the towels in place.

After a few minutes, the ambulance arrived and lifted Juliet onto a gurney. They quickly brought her downstairs and into the ambulance, driving away. One of the paramedics stayed in the back and tended to her wound.

"Call Shawn." she managed to croak out before a darkness engulfed her.

**DUN DUN DAAAA!**

**Don't get too scared though, nothing major is coming up except for 1 thing maybe... :)**

**REVIEW AND I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A WHILE! **

**CHAPTER 12 WILL BE UP SOON!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Juliet's eyes opened and she saw two faces. Shawn's face and her obstetrician's face. "Jules!" Shawn grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"The babies?" Juliet asked, looking at Dr. Carmen. A smile grew on the doctor's face.

"They are perfectly healthy." she assured Juliet.

Juliet let out a sigh of relief and looked over at Shawn. His face looked concerned, he had something on his mind. Juliet smiled and thanked the doctor as she left.

Shawn kissed her on the cheek. "Jules, I think that this job is a little too risky for you. Especially if your having twins." he told her.

Juliet sighed, she was expecting this conversation. "Shawn, I'm a detective and I'm doing my job. Although it is risky, I have to do my job. It's no different then if I wasn't pregnant." She smiled.

Shawn shook his head, "But it _is_ different. If you die, the twins die. That's three deaths." Shawn explained. He stared at Juliet sincerely.

A sigh came from Juliet's mouth. "I need to do my job. I will go insane if I become a stay-at-home mom." Juliet chuckled. "All that matters now, is that I'm okay and the twins are okay." Juliet smiled, brushing her lips against Shawn's.

He pulled away, "I want you to promise me that you will stick to paperwork and _small_ cases." he said seriously.

Juliet groaned, "Fine." she sighed, grabbing Shawn's hand. He pressed his lips on her hand and stood up.

"Rest up, sunshine. The babies need it." he smiled, walking towards the door. Before opening it, he turned around, "By the way, Chief gave you two weeks off from work to recover." Shawn said quickly and left so Juliet couldn't argue. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a sharp pain by her stab wound. Juliet sucked in her breath and grabbed her stomach. She took a deep breath and rolled over on her side. Her eyes closed and she felt herself fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

A few days later, Juliet was discharged from the hospital and Shawn picked her up. He drove her to her house, questioning her the entire time. 'Do you need anything?" "Do you want me to stay with you?" Each time Juliet answered with a short 'no'. At the house, Shawn walked her inside and helped her into her bed.

"Shawn, I feel fine!" Juliet laughed.

"The doctor said that you're on bed rest for 2 days," he told her, kissing her forehead. "I have to go to work, see you soon. Love you!" he said, leaving.

Juliet stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out what to do for two days. _I could read a book. _Juliet thought. After a few seconds of thinking, Juliet felt another sharp pain, this time it was below her stab wound. She felt it again in the same place. Juliet rolled out of her bed slowly and stood up, clenching the middle of her stomach. She waddled to the bathroom, taking deep, steady breaths. Thinking it was just a stomachache, Juliet sat on the toilet and tried to 'pass' it. She noticed at trail of blood down her leg. Juliet gasped and looked around, thank god her cellphone was on the counter. She dialed Shawn's number into the phone and waited for him to pick up.

"What is it Jules?" he asked, concerned.

"I got a really bad stomachache and I went to use the toilet and now there's blood all of my leg." Juliet explained frantically.

"Call a doctor! I'll be over soon." Shawn said hanging up.

Juliet called her doctor who told her to call her obstetrician. She dialed Dr. Carmen's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hi, Juliet! How are you?" She asked.

"Not so good." Juliet explained what was happening and waited for a response.

"I'll get an ambulance on the way." Dr. Carmen said.

Juliet felt another pang of pain. She felt pressure on her stomach release and stood up. Something in the toilet caught her eye. A small human like figure lay at the bottom of the bloody water. Juliet screamed. It was a baby. Shawn burst into the door. He ran inside and found Juliet crumpled on the floor.

"Juliet!" he crouched down to her and lifted her up. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"The baby, Shawn. One of them... it's in there." Juliet pointed to the toilet. Tears fell from her face as she shook and sobbed into her hands. Shawn's mouth gaped and he held Juliet in his arms.

"It's okay. We'll be okay." Shawn hushed her sobs. There was a knock at the door and two paramedics walked in. They found Shawn and Juliet in the bathroom.

"Is everything alright?" one of them asked.

Juliet swallowed the lump in her throat, "I h-had a miscarriage." She cried, holding her arms around Shawn. The paramedic looked into the toilet and his expression immediately changed to a disgusted, woebegone face.

"My sincerest apologies ma'am. But I think you should call your obstetrician about this one." he smiled, tears welling up in his eyes. The man turned away and left, leaving Juliet and Shawn mourning by their toilet.

* * *

**Aren't cliffhangers just great?**

**Well you'll be stuck there for at least a day cuz I'm going to a baby shower for my sister and it'll be a long one soooo...**

**Review please! I love them! Negative or positive I love them all!**

**Don't fret, the story only gets sadder. (Jk) It'll get better. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Devastation. Depression. Despair. These were just a few feelings that Juliet and Shawn were feeling. It had been a day since Juliet had miscarried one of the twins. She went to the hospital to make sure that the other baby was okay. Juliet lay in her bed replaying the events of before in her head.

_"Well, Juliet, the only thing that could've caused this miscarriage is stress from when you got stabbed." Dr. Carmen explained, her eyes soft with sympathy._

Juliet felt warm tears fall down her face. _This is your fault. _Juliet repeatedly told herself. Shawn walked towards the bed that Juliet hadn't left for the past day. He bent over and kissed her forehead. "Jules, it'll be okay." he shushed her. Shawn had been so strong for Juliet. Juliet sniffled and let more tears fall from her eyes. Shawn wiped away her tears and sat down next to her. She turned away from him.

"Shawn, you don't get it. This is _my _fault. _I_ was the one that was stressed out. _I_ let the baby die." she sobbed.

"Jules," Shawn lay down next to Juliet, "I know this is hard for _both_ of us, but what is laying in bed and moping going to do?" He was always good at convincing Juliet to do things. She lay silent. "The other baby died because you were stressed out right?" Shawn continued. Juliet barely nodded. "So, if you keep stressing out now, the other one might die, right?"

Juliet's body stiffened a bit.

"So, we need to stay strong," Shawn paused, "For the baby." he continued.

Juliet flipped over and looked at Shawn. She wiped the tears off her face and nodded. "Okay." she said simply.

"So, what do you say to Chinese food?" he asked. A smile grew on Juliet's face. She nodded. Shawn helped her out of bed and they walked out to Juliet's Volkswagen Bug.

* * *

After dinner at Bamboo Wok, Shawn and Juliet sat on the couch watching a movie. Juliet lay her head on Shawn's shoulder, refusing to let herself cry again. Shawn held Juliet tightly against himself, comforting her. His other hand rested on Juliet slightly less puffy stomach. They lay there for a few hours until Shawn noticed Juliet asleep on his shoulder. Shawn scooted over, catching her head when it fell off his shoulder. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to her bed. Juliet wrapped her arms around his neck and lay her head on his shoulder again. Shawn set her down in her bed and lay down on the other side. Before he could even feel tired, Shawn fell asleep.

* * *

Juliet bolted up from her bed. She gasped for the air that she had somehow lost from her lungs. Shawn looked over at her shaking, panting body. "Jules? What's wrong?" he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

"Shawn, I need to leave, somewhere." Juliet blurted out. She quickly got out of bed and left the room.

"Jules! Wait, don't go- You have to- Jules!" Shawn jumped from his bed and tried to catch Juliet. He placed his hand on her arm, causing her to spin around.

"Shawn, I'll be back tomorrow. I have to go, somewhere, anywhere." She begged through her gritted teeth.

Shawn sighed and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Be careful." he called to her as the door shut.

Shawn walked back to Juliet's bed although he knew that he wasn't going to sleep.

* * *

Shawn sat on Juliet's couch, waiting for her to return. He finished watching Wall-E twice when Juliet walked in. He quickly stood up from the couch and ran to her, hugging her in his arms. Juliet smiled, "I'm fine, Shawn." she answered the question that Shawn was about to ask.

"Where'd you go?" Shawn had so many questions but he started with a simple one.

"I stayed in a hotel, The Garden Inn." She replied.

"But that's, like, fifteen miles away." Shawn stared at her.

"Yeah, but I wanted to go there, it's nicer and it helps me relax." Juliet retorted.

Shawn nodded, "Is the baby okay?" Shawn was so used to saying 'babies' that saying 'baby' didn't sound right.

Juliet nodded, "But, we have something to talk about." She made her way to the couch and sat down. Shawn followed. "While I was at the hotel, I did a lot of thinking." Juliet started. Shawn stared at her, taking in every word. "And I want you to know that, you don't _have_ to raise this baby with me." she continued.

Shawn shook his head, "I want to." he smiled.

Juliet smiled back and continued, "Well, I also want you to know that in about six months, my- our lives are going to change dramatically. You need to be ready for that and I don't know if your ready for that type of responsibility." Juliet said as nicely as possible.

Shawn leaned in and kissed her on the mouth, "I've never been more ready for something in my entire life."


	14. Chapter 14

"Shawn! Guess what day it is?" Juliet shook her boyfriend vigorously. It had been two months since Juliet miscarried one of the twins. She continued to shake Shawn awake.

"Jules, it's barely five o'clock, go back to sleep." he moaned, turning over and sighing.

"But, I can't! I'm too excited!" Juliet squealed, continuing to shake Shawn. "Do you know what's happening today?" Juliet repeated.

Shawn shrugged, "I can't remember anything until it's past eight o'clock." he lied, turning over to look at Juliet.

"Shawn, today we find out if I'm having a boy or a girl! Dr. Carmen said 18 weeks is normally when they find out!" Juliet bounced up and down, looking at her round stomach.

Shawn's eyes opened a bit wider. "Oh yeah." he said plainly. Juliet clicked her tongue.

"It's also your first time coming to an appointment with me." Juliet smiled, planting a warm kiss on his mouth.

"Your appointment isn't until noon." he explained.

Juliet shrugged, "That's only seven hours." she giggled, feeling her stomach churn from excitement. "I'm going to go make breakfast. You might want to get up soon because I'm only cooking for two." she rubbed her belly and got out of bed.

A few hours later, Juliet sat on the couch waiting for noon to come. It was 11:00 AM and Shawn got dressed for the appointment. He joined Juliet on the couch.  
"So, have you started thinking of baby names yet?" Shawn asked randomly.

Juliet shrugged, "I actually wanted you to help me think of some." Juliet replied. "We could each think of one name for a girl and a boy." She suggested. Shawn nodded and the room was quiet as they thought of names.

"I like Lily and Garret." Shawn smiled, looking at Juliet for her response.

"Those are good but I like Sydney and Fischer." Juliet smiled. "My grandma's name is Sydney and I've always liked the name." She explained further.

Shawn nodded, considering the names. "It's really your decision. I mean it's your baby." Shawn mumbled.

"No, it's _our_ baby." Juliet corrected him, kissing him.

* * *

At the appointment, Shawn and Juliet waited impatiently for the doctor to call them into a room. Shawn read through a magazine and pointed out an ad to Juliet. It was an ad about 3D ultrasound. "We should do this." Shawn suggested.

Juliet raised her eyebrow and read through the advertisement. She nodded, "We'll consider it." she replied.

Shawn flipped to another page as a nurse walked out and called Juliet's name. Juliet looked at Shawn and squeezed his hand. They walked into a room and Juliet sat on the bed. The nurse took Juliet's blood pressure and wrote the data down on a piece of paper.

"The doctor will be with you soon." The nurse told as she left, shutting the door behind her.

Shawn smiled at Juliet who would not stop fidgeting. "Something tells me your excited." Shawn joked. Juliet chuckled, watching the door.

Dr. Carmen knocked on the door and walked inside greeting each of them. "So, if all goes well, you will know the gender by the end of this appointment." Dr. Carmen smiled. Juliet nodded excitedly. "Okay, let's get started." Dr. Carmen clapped her hands together and got the blue gel from a cabinet. She applied some to Juliet's stomach and turned on the ultrasound machine. Placing the ultrasound device on Juliet's stomach, Dr. Carmen moved it across Juliet's stomach.

The room was silent as they all anticipated the 'news'. Dr. Carmen continued to look for any clues that told the gender of the baby. She held the device on one part of Juliet's stomach and and pressed a button on the ultrasound machine. "This right here tells me that your baby is a... Girl!" Dr. Carmen announced, a smile widened across her face.

Juliet turned to Shawn and smiled, he squeezed Juliet's hand. "So, Lily or Sydney." Juliet clarified. She felt tears form in the bottom of her but quickly wiped them away, looking at Shawn. "Are you happy?" she asked, knowing the answer already.

Shawn nodded, leaning down to hug Juliet. She sat up and looked back at Dr. Carmen. "Otherwise your baby perfectly healthy." Dr. Carmen's eyes softened. "How are you doing?" she asked, talking about the miscarriage.

"Honestly, I've been better, but it's probably better that way in the long run." Juliet choked, trying her hardest not to sound sad.

Dr. Carmen nodded, "Well, the best thing you can do for your baby girl is stay calm and you can't put yourself in stressful situations." she explained.

"Even if that means missing the next few cases." Shawn chimed in, looking directly at Juliet. She smiled, feeling her cheeks turn a light shade of red.

"I'm going to have a doctor's made for you telling your boss to hold you back from cases." Dr. Carmen told. She changed the subject, "Would you like to hear _her_ heartbeat?" Dr. Carmen asked. Juliet nodded vigorously. Dr. Carmen grabbed a small machine and wrapped it around Juliet's stomach. She clicked it on and a prominent _Thump Thump! _filled the room. Juliet smiled and looked over at a beaming Shawn. Their baby was perfectly healthy.

* * *

At home, Shawn sat on Juliet's couch and Juliet was reading a book in bed. Suddenly, Shawn heard Juliet yell, "Shawn! Quick, come here!" He quickly stood up and ran to Juliet's room.

"What is it?" he asked frantically.

"Come feel my stomach The baby is kicking." she gestured to her stomach and pointed where he should put his hand. He placed a hand on Juliet's stomach. "Do you feel it?" she asked. Shawn nodded, staring off into space.

"It's all becoming so real, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it's exciting; we're having a kid!" Juliet squealed.

"Soon we'll be a family." he continued. "That's amazing." Shawn leaned down and kissed Juliet.

* * *

**SO? Do you love it? Just kidding.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update but I was busy.**

**_***I was thinking that for this chapter, I only want reviews with some type of criticism in them. I want to know any negative thoughts you have on this story!***_  
**

**Thanks for all of the other reviews, I really appreciate them and I read them all!**

**I'm starting school tomorrow (UGH) but PSYCH SEASON 8 IS GOING TO BE PREMIERED TOMORROW! (YAAAY!)**


End file.
